My Love, My Life
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: You all asked for me to write something more. This takes place before Jess and Luc are married. Or the same night as my other story 'That One Night'  You do not need to read that one to understand this story ... Enjoy!


Ok so many people have asked for me to continue "That One Night". I was flattered that you all enjoyed my writing that much but it was a one-shot, but luckily for ya'll I have written another one-shot about the same night… just different. This is for sure rated teen! K+ at most in the beginning but towards the end not so much haha. So without further ado… My Love, My Life.

P.S. I don't own the characters, just the idea

P.P.S. sorry if the formatting is messed up. I got a Mac a while ago but this is the first time I'm using it to upload a fanfic

Lucius Point of View:

She's beautiful. Beautiful, strong, smart, powerful, sweet, kind, and mine. She came here to prove a point and didn't back down until she had succeeded. Now my love lay, fast asleep, in my arms. In the short time we have known each other she has changed me from the cold, hard person I was to what I have now become. A much kinder man, my hard side may still come out to play but never in the way it once had been.

I had resigned myself to believing she was gone, that she would be better off without me. Maybe the latter was true, but I don't think I could last without her. Jessica. Antanasia. My love. My life.

Quite whimpering brought me out of my musing. My love snuggled into my chest, a strange new feeling for me. Not that I minded. "Lucius." She whispered in her sleep.

"I'm here my Love." I whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the hallow beneath her ear.

"Sorry- didn't mean to- don't leave- please." She sounded so broken. I can't even fathom leaving her. Her dreams betray her.

"Darling, I'm not going anywhere." Tears rolled down her beautiful, sleeping face. It killed me. I don't know what to do. I've never had to deal with a crying woman, let alone my soon to be wife. I felt myself pushing my emotions and reforming into my hard self. That's when she fisted my shirt and clung to me like an unseen force was pulling her away. My heart broke. What was this woman doing to me?

I used to be strong. I used to not give a damn about anyone or their feelings, but now I would rather die than hear her cry. "Jess, darling, shh." I rubbed her back. "Wake up, Jess, wake up." She didn't move but she opened her eyes and looked at me through her lashes, her dark eyes filling with tears.

"Lucius." She whispered, her tears falling again, and laid her head back onto my chest. "It was terrible."

"You'll laugh at me." She whispered, hiding her face.

"Never, Jess, never."

"Yes you will. It's dumb."

"Ah, my American Beauty. I promise not to find your distress amusing." I smiled at her.

"Fine." I kissed the top of her head in thanks. "It was our wedding day and I was walking down the aisle toward you. You smiled at me, you were so handsome." I smiled as she looked up at me. I think of this day frequently, she will look stunning as a bride. "I was nearing you when I stumbled, I caught my balance but it was so embarrassing." She took a deep breath.

"Darling, I see no problem in this dream. You didn't fall and get hurt. Though I am sorry that you felt embarrassed."

"I wasn't done." She mumbled.

"Sorry Jess." I kissed her cheek. "Continue."

"I looked up at you and your smile had disappeared, I was so confused. I kept walking forward. When I reached you, you told the elder, who would be marrying us, to hold his tongue. You looked at me and said, 'I cannot have a wife who will embarrass me in front of my court like that Antanasia.'" She made a strangled noise, I looked at my love, and tears were streaming down her face. I didn't know what to do, so I held her tighter. "I apologized. I tried, I really did. I didn't mean to trip. But you turned your back to me and walked away. As you walked away everything began to disappear, until there was nothing around me but ruins. You were gone. Everything was gone. Don't leave me."

I couldn't respond. The words lodged themselves in my throat. Somewhere between my brain, emotions, and ability to talk, communication was lost. Jessica took my failure to respond poorly. She sobbed into my chest. I sat up, bringing her with me as she clung to my shirt. "Luc, don't please. I-" She thought I was pushing her away. She thought I didn't care. I kissed her. Hard.

"My Love, there is not one thing you could do to get rid of me. I love you. You could fall and mess something up, as you would say, epically. But I will be there to catch you, I promise to never let you fall. And if it happens, I'll always be there to catch you and plant you safely back on your feet. " A tear rolled down my cheek. My emotions were running rampant. "I may not always be the best husband. I may not always be here. We may have problems. But I promise you, there is no easy way for you to get rid of me now. You're stuck."

"Oh Luc." She looked up at me and shifted so she was facing me, straddling my lap. Tears were flowing down both of our faces. I tried to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping my cheeks. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"Lucius, I don't care if you cry. I'm your fiancé, you are allowed to cry in front of me."

"It's just-"

"If you say it's not what men, no, it's not what a Vladescu vampire prince, man does. I may have to slap you." I think what came out of my mouth was supposed to be a laugh but it ended up as a mixture of a sob and snort. Jess laughed at me. Our eyes met.

"I love you my princess. " I kissed her soundly.

"Luc," I looked at her. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything my darling." I said kissing her neck where I had bitten earlier.

"Promise me you won't ever love anyone else." She lifted my chin so I was looking into her eyes.

"That, my dear, is the one thing I am not able to promise." Her eyes welled with tears and she moved to get off of me. I grabbed her hips and held her against me. "Listen to me darling."

"Luc, if you don't want me tell me now." Did she not listen to what I told her earlier?

"Did you not listen? I love you Jess. You ruined a perfectly romantic moment."

"What?" I have her stumped. I leaned into her, placing my mouth on her ear.

"I cannot promise that I will love only you, because in the future there will be others, and they will call you _Mami._" The accent thick in my native language.

"What?"

"Mommy." I felt her shiver.

"Luc, I-" She smiled through her tears. She looked at me, grabbed my face and kissed me soundly. I was so shocked I did not respond at first. When it registered I kissed her back.

I flipped us over so her back was pressed against the couch with me above her. Our kiss continued and our hands roamed. Mine fallowed the same path with each stroke, from her full beautiful hips, to her sides. I allowed my hands to linger near her breasts a little longer than was probably appropriate and then they continued up to her shoulders and then back down to where they began. Jessica on the other hand, was kneading my back, biceps, triceps, and anything else her hands could reach. I was unaware but at some point my tears had returned. "I love you so much, Jessica." She smiled and wiped the tears from my face.

"And I you, but Luc if we don't stop I may become a mommy before we're ready for that adventure." She said, pushing her hips against my hard member.

"Well that is true if you keep doing that my dear." I groaned. She began to giggle. "Hmm. My love, my life." I flipped us back over. "What would I do with out you?"

A/N: Awww…. I love these two. Sorry it has taken me, what, YEARS to write again. I plan to write but things always get in the way. REVIEW!

Much love~ Kat


End file.
